Le livre de leur vie
by Dinou
Summary: deux petites rousses, un livre, et Ron milieu de tout ça !


**Harry Potter**

**Le livre de leur vie**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance

**Spoiler** : aucun.

**Résumé** : deux petites rousses, un livre, et Ron milieu de tout ça !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de « _Harry Potter_ » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et pour divertir les fans comme moi.

**Note de l'auteur** : je mes suis amusée à regarder les anciens défis de Rouxattitude et j'ai trouvé intéressant celui des livres, alors en voilà ce que j'ai pu pondre !

Bonne lecture NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! 

- « Tonton Harry ! » hurlèrent deux petites filles rousses aux yeux marrons.

- « Salut les filles ! » dit il en prenant ses deux filleules dans ses bras. « Ca va ? » demanda t-il en leur déposant à chacune un baiser sur le front.

- « Oui ! Tu sais quoi ? » demandèrent elles en chœur.

- « Quoi ? »

- « On a un petit frère depuis ce matin. » dirent elles en faisant une ronde autour de lui.

Puis elles partirent dans la maison, le plantant comme un idiot sur le pas de la porte.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Harry à la vue de la joie de vivre des deux jeunes demoiselles.

Puis son regard balaya l'intérieur de la maison et il tomba sur deux yeux bleus rieurs, bien que extrêmement fatigués : le père des deux petites filles.

- « Salut Harry ! » dit il en venant lui serrer la main.

- « Salut Ron ! »

- « Je crois que t'es déjà au courant ! » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Félicitation. » dit il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- « Merci. »

- « Comment va Mione ? »

- « Fatiguée, mais ça va dans l'ensemble. »

- « Il me semblait qu'Hermione ne devait accoucher que dans un mois seulement. »

- « En effet, mais ce jeune homme semblait particulièrement pressé. Mais l'important c'est que tout le monde va bien. » dit il en déposant un regard attendri sur ses deux petites filles qui mangeaient une part de gâteau au chocolat avidement.

Harry vit son meilleur ami se munir de serviettes et s'approcher de ses filles. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux. Harry rêvait de pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse avec une famille comme ses deux meilleurs amis, mais pour le moment il ne se sentait pas prêt.

- « Bon, les filles, n'oubliez pas, quand ira va voir maman à la maternité… » commença t-il alors qu'il leur essuyait leurs bouches couvertes de chocolat.

- « On ne dit pas à maman qu'on a mangé du gâteau juste avant le déjeuné ! » dirent elles en faisant un grand sourire à leur père, puis elles partirent de la cuisine telles deux flèches, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Harry sourit encore une fois, Hermione avait raison : trois estomacs sur pâtes… sa famille était composée de trois estomacs sur pâtes…

Ron et Harry discutèrent tous les deux pendant un moment, puis tout à coup Ron fronça les sourcils.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as Ron ? T'as l'air inquiet. » demanda Harry.

- « Tu entends ? »

Harry tendit l'oreille.

- « Non… Je n'entends rien. »

- « Justement, c'est ça le problème : on n'entend pas les filles. » dit il en se levant.

Harry le suivit et ils se mirent à chercher les filles dans la maison.

- « A ton avis qu'est ce qu'elles sont en train de faire ? » demanda Harry.

- « Une bêtise. » répondit Ron avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'ils examinaient le première étage, ils entendirent des murmures. Ils s'approchèrent de la source des voix et attendirent d'en entendre plus pour savoir comment faire avec ces deux là.

- « On va jamais y arriver Annie ! »

- « Oh Aline sois pas si négative ! »

- « Papa va nous gronder ! »

- « Mais non ! Il gronde pas maman quand elle le fait ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est maman qui gronde papa et pas l'inverse ! »

Derrière la porte, Harry retint un fou rire avec beaucoup de mal, alors que Ron fulminait tout seul.

- « Aide moi au lieu de râler ! » dit alors Annie.

Aline se décida alors à aller aider sa sœur. Ron se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait, puis il se décida à entrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit ses deux petites filles de cinq ans se saisir d'un énorme volume d'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Il sourit largement en reconnaissant l'ouvrage : « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ »

- « Les filles ! » appela Ron gentiment.

- « Papa ! » dirent elles surprises en prenant un air gêné.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites mes chéries ? »

- « Rien, rien… » dirent elles rapidement.

Ron se rapprocha des jeunes demoiselles, saisit l'ouvrage et le posa sur la table basse de la bibliothèque. Puis il reporta son regard sur ses filles.

- « Vous voulez qu'on le lise tous les trois ? Je sais que normalement vous le faites avec votre mère mais… »

- « Tous les trois ! » dirent elles en sautant dans les bras de Ron.

Harry fit un signe à Ron comme quoi il partait et qu'il reviendrait une autre fois, voulant les laisser tous les trois profiter de ce moment.

Alors Ron commença à lire. Les filles l'écoutaient attentivement et semblaient captivés par ce que Ron leur lisaient. Alors qu'ils lisaient le livre, Ron jetait de rapides coup d'œil sur ses filles. Il y voyait tant de choses de sa femme…

Des yeux marrons qui pétillaient dès qu'ils se posaient sur un livre… un sourire qui le faisait fondre, et que ces demoiselles usaient sans remord… un rire… le même que celui d'Hermione…

Au bout d'une heure, les filles décrétèrent que ça suffisait, qu'il leur lirait la suite après le déjeuné. Puis elles partirent dans le jardin profiter du soleil.

Ron resta seul face à « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ »… Ce livre lui rappelait tellement de souvenir… la première rencontre avec Hermione… la soirée de répartition… mais aussi comment ce bouquin les avait aider à se mettre ensemble…

Ron avait offert cet exemplaire de « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ » à Hermione lors du Noël de leur septième année… C'était un exemplaire ancien… très ancien… dont des passages étaient supprimés dans « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ » actuel… Hermione savait que Ron avait du sacrifié beaucoup d'argent pour lui offrir ça… il avait du se priver de nombreuses choses pour réunir la somme nécessaire… Elle lui avait alors sauté au coup tellement elle était heureuse. Et sans le faire exprès leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se sont regardés longuement avant de se rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre et d'échanger enfin leur premier baiser sous les applaudissements de tous les Gryffondors présents qui voyaient enfin leur vœu exaucé.

Ron caressait le livre qui lui avait permis de vivre tant de belles choses, tant avec Hermione qu'avec ses filles…

- « Je t'aime ma Mione. » dit il avant de refermer le livre et de se rendre près de la fenêtre pour voir ses deux petites filles exploser la petite piscine en plastique dans un monstrueux fou rire…

**Fin.**

Un truc tout simple ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
